Currently, television (TV) commercials or advertisements are provided by third (3rd) party broadcasters independent of the person that may be viewing the commercial or advertisement. Inserting commercials or advertisements into the TV programs or media content and showing these advertisements to audiences or consumers are key applications for the broadcast service providers or media providers.
In order to reach a wide range of consumers, advertisers make various attempts at predicting, based on the type of media content, those who may be consuming the media content and, therefore, who would be more likely to view their advertisements. Based on these predictions, advertisers may target those consumers that are more likely to consume a particular type of media content that may be associated with certain types of commercials or advertisements. However, many consumers of various types of media content often ignore many commercials or advertisements because the consumers are not interested in those commercials or advertisements. Also, commercials or advertisements that are of interest to a consumer may not be viewed by a consumer since a consumer may be unavailable when the commercials or advertisements are being presented. For example, a consumer may not be watching television at the instants when a particular commercial is being broadcasted.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.